Shin Megami Tensei: Path to Eden
by chilloice
Summary: Liliana, the incarnation of Lilith, begins her plans for the US after the failure of her son Naoya in Tokyo. She plans to bring destruction to the US by using altered 3DS's. For her plan to work she will need to have the help of four teens who must break away from the destiny that is entwined by Liliana and the incarnations of Adam and Eve. Can these teens help or stop destiny...?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE- COMP VERIFYING DATA**

**COMP VERIFYING MENTAL LINK….**

**DATA RETRIVAL UNDERWAY…**

**USER FOUND… DISPLAY DATA**

**NAME: LILIANA ANGILY**

**GENDER: FEMALE**

**AGE: 24**

**OTHER: UNKNOWN**

A woman punched the wall with surprising strength as she managed to break through three layers of dry wall. She was disappointed and angry that her own child failed to cause the battle to oppose Him. She sneered as she stared at her computer screen, the Demon Summoning Program files being processed into the production of the newest Nintendo 3DS by being part of that line. Naoya had failed her; her own child had disappointed her and instead had caused his step brother Thad to become a Messiah. That pathetic excuse of a child to be the incarnation of that other witch who stole Adam from her, she was angered as she stared at a photo Naoya had sent her of him and all the pathetic friends he had made.

Thad, Atsuro Kihara, Yuzu Tanikawa, Eiji "Gin" Kamiya, Tadashi "Kaido" Nikaido, Keisuke Takagi, Midori "Dolly" Komaki, Yoshino "Haru" Harusawa, Amane Kusuryu, Mari Mochizuki, Yasuyuki Honda and Misaki Izuna.

That list of people who had somehow prevented the rage and anger Thad should have gained was lying in front of her. She let out a growl as she recalled the email Naoya gave her describing each of them. It was too late to cause grief in Tokyo but that was fine. Naoya was just a pawn in her scheme to oppose Him, if he had succeeded she would have surely been surprised in a pleasant way.

_Demon Summoning Program finished installing within the Nintendo 3DS._ A voice called out in a robotic female voice. She was now going to implement her plan since there were still two reincarnations outside of Tokyo. They were the incarnation of Adam and Eve and with her help she would gain her Adam once again as an oppressor of Him and His angels. She pulled out a cell phone as she began to send boxes of the newly modified 3DS to a cult like group within the United States. She dialed a number of someone who would unknowingly help pave the path towards doom and destruction for Adam and Eve.

"Hello? Is this Isidro? Oh hi, it's Liliana" she spoke into the phone with a friendly innocence "No I was actually hoping to speak with you, I won competition for customized 3DS or something called COMPs and I was wondering if you wanted the four of them. Yes four and I'm a teacher what am I going to use them for?"

She stayed quiet, an evil smirk forming on her lips, as the person named Isidro agreed to take the COMPs of her hands. She chuckled as she thought how soon the social order will crumble since there was never a PSE law passed in the US. She had plans for him and his friends and whether they realize what they are doing it would be all too late.

"Great I'll mail them too you over the weekend maybe Saturday at the earliest" Liliana said cheerily as she hung up the phone without a departing word "Peaceful days will die, you cannot survive" she taunted towards the sky.


	2. Park Plans

**_Okay guys this is the little disclaimer for this story I forgot to add in the Prologue Chapter anywhoo here we go. I do not own anything from the SMT Games, Nintendo and any references or names I use that are owned by a company. I'm also certain that there are stories similar to this one so please no comments on how there's already something like this. Thank you and R&R please._**

**CHAPTER 1: Park Plans**

**COMP VERIFYING MENTAL LINK…. DATA RETRIVAL UNDERWAY…**

**USER FOUND… DISPLAYING DATA...**

**NAME: ISIDRO DIAZ**

**AGE: 18**

**GENDER: MALE**  
**LIKES: ANIMALS, SWEETS, WRITING, WRITING COMPUTER CODES AND MAJOR HACKING**

**DISLIKES: ABUSE OF POWER, ATTACKS ON THE WEAK**

**DEEPEST DESIRE: TO PROTECT WITHOUT CAUSING HARM TO THOSE HE PROTECTS**

**COMP VERIFYING DESIRE….. TRANSLATED TO THE JUDGEMENT OF OTHERS AND PRESERVATION AS TROPHIES…. DEMON COMPATABILTY: ANUBIS...**

Isidro was busy at school, he was writing out a code program gap within the schools server that deleted various grades of students. He didn't want to but seeing as he was one of the few successful coders in school they were willing to pay him for his time. He rubbed his weary eyes and let out a loud yawn as he fixed the gaping hole. He didn't know what had caused it but whatever it was it was a big virus. It had only deleted very few people but those people had the way to become successful. Among the names he realized that a few of the names that were deleted were his friends and farther down the list was his own name. The district was worried since this was the third attack of a schools server.

The rumors the student body had begun to spread were because of a new cult that had risen from overnight. Except unlike other cults this one didn't kidnap and brainwash people, they played their beliefs until they saw the "light". The name of the supposed cult was the "Levenathins". The name was strange to Isidro's ears and he shrugged as he fixed the code. The student files were lost forever from the server but at least it wouldn't spread. A knock on the door caused his head to swivel and he noticed the principal walking into the room.

"Isidro are you finished?" the principal asked holding out an envelope of money that should hold $300 "I hope so for this price"

"Yeah, it's finished" he said in a dull voice tired for staring at a screen for five hours halfway through school "Now everything is fixed but the files are gone forever, not sure how you plan to get them thankfully all the students have already sent out applications to college". Isidro took the envelope and stuffed it into his backpack as he prepared to leave the room. As he was by the door he spoke behind him, "The virus that created the holes only attacked specific people so you may have a federal case against you if you can't find out who it was"

It was a simple to see that it was a specified attack but on the student? That didn't make sense to him and he didn't have time to see or go online to speak with others about it but he had some important business to attend to. He had to speak with Ms. Angily about the COMP things she was talking about. She was the one teacher in school that taught myths and legends for some unknown reason and many people loved her class because of the easiness to remember and recall the stories of demon, angels and deities. If Isidro was focused on trying to see where the virus came from he would have realized that the names that were wiped from the school were all the students who had taken her class.

**COMP VERIFYING MENTAL LINK... DATA RETRIVAL UNDERWAY...**

**USER FOUND... DISPLAYING DATA...**

**NAME: JESSICA VILAYSOUK**

**AGE:16**

**GENDER: FEMALE**

**LIKES: SOCCER, CYCLING,EATING, SLEEPING AND CODING**

**DISLIKES: PEOPLE WHO DO NOT ACT EDUCATED**

**DEEPEST DESIRE: HELPING THOSE IN DIRE NEED**

**COMP VERIFYING DESIRE... TRANSLATED TO A NEED FOR POWER TO HELP THE WEAK WITH KIND EMOTIONS... DEMON COMPATABILITY: TONATIUH**

Jessica was busy at the time Isidro entered 's room with none other than much needed sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep since last night when Isidro, her and two others Skyped about how awesome it was Ms. Angily was giving away some 3DS's that she had called COMPs because of some new improvements that were installed within it. She was so excited she couldn't sleep until now.

Someone walked in to the room as she passed out a sleep inside of detention in Chemistry class.

**COMP VERIFYING MENTAL LINK... DATA RETRIVAL UNDERWAY...**

**USER FOUND... DISPLAYING DATA...**

**NAME: TREASURE BOOTH**

**AGE: 17**

**GENDER: FEMALE**

**LIKES: ANIMALS AND NATURES**

**DISLIKES: THOSE WHO HURT ANIMALS AND NATURE, THOSE WHO USE A FACADE TO HIND BEHIND BEHIND**

**DEEPEST DESIRE: TO BE ABLE TO PROTECT NATURE AND ANIMALS**

**COMP VERIFYING DESIRE... TRANSLATED TO: PROTECT NATURE WITH THE COMMAND OF ANIMALS... DEMON COMPATAILITY: MEIDEINA**

_This girl! Asleep when I talked with her and them all night, I told her to sleep but nooo, "I need to talk about this"._ She was happy that Ms. Angily would give them the COMPs for free but she just didn't trust her. To Treasure she was some and all kinds of creepy and strange, especially when she talked about the demons and angels. It was an easy A but come on, creepy as hell. Treasure straightened her book bag behind and adjusted her grey sweater over her hips. The jeans she was wearing a fading grey but it was the most comfortable look for her since she was taller than most girls.

She walked towards Jessica who was wearing a blue shirt and pair of new jeans and black flats. Jessica was always a simple minded person when she dressed which was the main reason why Treasure enjoyed messing with her so much.

"Jessica wake up! Detention has been over!" Treasure exclaimed as she made Jessica jump up in her seat

"Treasure! What the fuck was that for I need some sleep" Jessica complained as she got out of her seat and shook a fist at Treasure. Treasure just smiled as she walked out of the classroom with Jessica school was over and tomorrow was the day they would get those new video games. She couldn't wait to play with the other three. Treasure pulled out her cell from her back pocket and checked the last text message Isidro had sent her or EText people were calling those things these days.

_**FROM: Isidro**_

_**SUBJECT: COMP Surprise**_

_Treasure, Jessica and Alexis guess what? Ms. Angily won a contest for a new version of a 3DS known as a COMP for some crazy reason ^.^. Anyway she said the earliest I'll be able to get them would be Sat so today let's hang out at the park and plan the first game we'll play together._

_Maybe we should play Mario Party DS? 0.0 See you guys at the park and from here on out change the from thing to DrU-DrO please thanks!_

She would be lying if she wasn't excited but when she read Angily's name in the EText well it sent shivers down Treasure's spine. The park that Isidro was talking about was the one pretty far away from school but at least it was close to three shopping districts for them to go shopping after the game planning. She chuckled as they left the school building and headed towards the park to wait for Isidro to show up from his important trip.

**COMP VERIFYING MENTAL LINK... DATA RETRIEVAL UNDERWAY...**

**USER FOUND... DISPLAYING DATA...**

**NAME: ALEXIS GARCIA**

**AGE: 18**

**GENDER: MALE**

**LIKES: SOCCER, NEUTRAL TO OTHER THINGS**

**DISLIKES: PEOPLE WHO JUDGES OTHERS BASED ON PREJUDICE**

**DEEPEST DESIRE: TO PLAY SOCCER**

**COMP VERIFYING DESIRE... TRANSLATED TO: ACHIVING HIGH STAMINA, SPEED AND POWER TO FLEE OR FIGHT... DEMON COMPATABILITY: VICTORIA**

Alexis was already at the park practicing his soccer skills by juggling the ball with his feet. All he was wearing was a pair of green gym shorts and a green muscle shirt that was a loose on his frame. He was bored of having to wait for his friends to show up and the only that was important was Isidro everyone else was a bonus. He loved them all but the main point of excitement was getting a video game. It was a 3DS but all his friends had called it a COMP for some reason.

"Eh let's see COMP stands for, Credible Outputted Manipulative Personal?" Alexis said out loud and two sets of chuckling made him turn around and drop the ball. He waved at a tired looking Jessica and an excited Treasure "Hey girls where's Isidro?"

"He was doing some coding for the principal but he should show up soon" Treasure said as she sat down on a bench only to have Jessica lay down on her lap "Get up we need to talk about the game we'll play together"

"Aww but I'm tired" Jessica whined as their phones alerted them of a new EText from Isidro

_**FROM: DrU-DrO**_

_**SUBJECT: Another Surprise**_

_Okay guys guess motherfucking what!? *.* Ms. Angily had the COMPs with her and said that since she would just give them to me since I showed up before leaving. So I'm guessing you're all at the park already great anyway I should be there soon holding a box with the COMPs 0.0 ^.^_

"Ermagerd!" Treasure said in that strange accent for that one word for "Oh my god" "We getting our videogame on early!"

Treasure moved Jessica's head off her lap and went to the path that led towards them. She was clapping her hands in small quick burst as she waited to see him. She let out a squeal when she saw Isidro holding a box and jogging his way towards them, "He's here" Alexis heard Treasure and made his way to her and waved as Isidro moved closer to them


	3. Dawning of the First Demons

**Chapter 2: Dawning of the First Demons**

Isidro was surprised that the group was happy to see him with the box. It was a bit hectic getting hugged with box in his arms but that was fine. He laughed and joked on how he was going to keep all of the COMPs. He received punches to the arm for the comment until he was certain a bruise had formed.

"Okay guys stop with the punching" Isidro said as he made his way towards the bench and placed the box on top of it "Okay guys this is it and Ms. Angily said to not let these go for some reason because they have added "functions" so without a further ado let's see what they are"

Isidro opened the box with an excited Alexis and Treasure peering over his shoulders and the only person who seemed to lack the excitement was Jessica. The flap of the box was opened and there aligned perfectly were the four COMPs, Ms. Angily gave them. The four COMPs came colors that were hardly seen on the actual ones a bright cyan, a lime green, a mustard yellow and a dark orange. Everyone let out a gasp except for Jessica who had claimed the orange one during the gasp.

"You little rat! Stealing the one I wanted because it was orange, oh well I guess I'll take the green-" Treasure's complaint was cut short when she saw Alexis holding the green one with an "I'm sorry look". She let out a grunt of frustration "Why are my colors being stolen? I would think I would get to pick first"

"Shut up, I think the phrase for this moment is you snooze you lose except for me when you snooze you win" Jessica chuckled as she waited for Isidro and Treasure to have decided who gets the yellow and cyan one "Pick one of the ones that are left"

Isidro was fine going last as he waited to see which one Treasure would pick. He was hoping to get the cyan one but he would accept it if she picked it. Treasure seriously looked at the two of them as if her life would depend on it until finally she let out a defeated sigh as she picked up the mustard one.

"Yes! I got the blue one" Isidro cheered until he caught Treasures' glare "Uh I mean, take the blue one I won't mind if you take it". Isidro was lying through his teeth but Treasure already knew that. She picked it up and handed it towards him. Everyone had flipped the COMP open and saw that it looked the same as any old 3DS. That was the disappointment but they knew there are some new functions inside of it. The quartet of friends glanced at one another; the glance said that to turn it on at the same time.

"On three" Isidro said as they took a deep breath

"One" Alexis said as all of their fingers twitched in excitement

"Two" Jessica said as she yawned, all of their fingers on the switch to turn it on

"Three" Treasure said quickly and all of the COMP were on as one. At first everyone was waiting for them to turn on but instead a strange message appeared. On Isidro's COMP and by the look on the others faces it was the same thing happening to them.

_A pairing banished from Eden,_

_Will rise once again when the gardens gates open_

_Four locks were created to stop the reentry to His domain_

_By those unworthy to set foot within its holy plane_

_Until the pair return to Eden, the son and daughter of Man_

_Will never know true bliss_

Isidro and the group scrunched up their faces. That was entirely new and maybe it was because of a game set inside of the COMP. Isidro ran a finger along the edge of the COMP on the back and was surprised to not find a port for the games. It annoyed him if he had to buy card after card to be able to play games on it.

"Okay guys, this is obviously crazy" Isidro said as the message faded and a strange looking menu screen appeared. Everyone else looked worried after possibly reading the message but Isidro didn't notice, he was busy trying to change COMPs menu function until something appeared on the screen. It was something new that he had never seen on his old 3DS "Uh do you guys see this?"

"Activating Demon Summoning Program in five seconds" Jessica read and everyone began to laugh. It was probably some code for some hacked in games which made them cheer for a having a few free games.

The sound of a siren going off filled the air as another message appeared on the screen "_Peaceful days died, Let's Survive_". The sound of a siren continued to fill the air as a bright light appeared from the COMPs. The group couldn't see a thing the light had taken away the vision entirely even if it was just for a few seconds. Isidro's first instinct was to let go of the COMP since it was the thing going haywire but couldn't drop it out of fear it would break. No one said anything but Isidro tried to open his eyes and found that he could see a bit despite the bright the light. Inside of the light he noticed something that he thought was strange. Chains were binding all of them but they were still moving freely, he didn't know what it meant but he didn't have time to question it as the light flashed brightly and disappeared quickly.

"My, my, my are you the one who summoned me?" a gentle voice with a bird like chirps said "I'm sorry but if I want my freedom I will have to kill you"

Treasure let out a scream of fear as she backed away from the thing that appeared. It looked like a hummingbird and human hybrid wearing a white blouse and long green skirt with a red shawl over her head. Her beak sticking out as she jabbed with every step it took.

"My word, why are you afraid to die?" it said before realizing why everyone was terrified "I'm sorry for starting trying to kill you but let me introduce myself I am the demon Kikimora of the Femme Clan now die!"

Treasure tripped and fell backwards but managed to dodge the beak as it plunged into the ground. She was going to say something but Kikimora got up and continued its attack and all Treasure could do was dodge what she could. Alexis tried to run towards Treasure but was stopped when the flat end of a butcher knife floated in front his face connected by a muscular green hand. The trio who hadn't been attacked by the Kikimora stared at the green figure that appeared in front of Alexis.

"I am Ogre the Jaki. Human let us fight and have my freedom with you blood on my knife" the demon who had introduced itself as Ogre said as he swiped the air in front of Alexis. Alexis had barely managed to dodge it but instead of helping Treasure he ran for his life.

"Guys help me!" Treasure and Alexis said in union as they fled from the demons. Their fear was evident but they still had reason if they ran out of the park they could harm others.

"I'll help Treasure and you go help Alexis" Jessica said fully awake thanks to the demons need to kill their friends she turned to run but quickly the sound of running into solid hit Isidro's ears and he let out a silent gasp. Jessica had run into another monster that was made completely out of rocks with moss growing on its head and shoulder.

"I AM KIshIn UBelLuRIS, YouR DeaTH Will GRanT my FrEEDom!" Ubelluris drawled as he raised a fist and smashed the ground in front of Jessica. She let out a scream as she scrambled to her feet and moved to avoid being splattered

Isidro was in shock everything that was happening was so unreal. Demons that Ms. Angily had talked about in her class appeared and he was scared. Demons were trying to kill his best friends but what could he do? He was only human and he was certain that a demon appeared to try and kill him. He slowly backed away from the scene but ended up walking into something warm and furry. He swallowed a lump on his throat.

"I am Jambavan and you are the one who summoned me. I would be proud to call you master…" the demon Jambavan said as it raised its club that had a weird shape on the top. It wore strange armor that seemed to fit an ancient priest "but you must defeat me or I will spill your blood for my freedom"

The goat-man crashed its staff and Isidro moved to the side as the staff destroyed the bench into pieces. The only salvageable thing from the bench was the metal legs from it. Isidro had no other choice but to use the metal to try and defend the attacks. Raising the bench leg, he swung it but Jambavan easily deflected it but Isidro tried once again and this time hit. Isidro didn't think he would much damage against a demon but Jambavan staggered and held its side letting out a bleat from its mouth.

"Guys you can hurt them, try to smack them around with somethi-"Isidro was cut off as Jambavan struck his head while his back was turned. Isidro crumpled down to his knees wondering if he was going to die today but instead he found himself still breathing and blinking "That didn't really hurt, it hurt but not as much"

"Let me put you out of your misery may would have been master" Jambavan said as he brought the staff down with the sharp point. Before it made contact Isidro tripped Jambavan and he fell on his back his staff falling out of his grip. Isidro scrambled to reach it. He had it in his hands and despite it being heavy he stepped on top of Jambavan's chest and was ready to try and bash its head in "If you, my creator, wish for power…. I will go with you". In a flash of light Jambavan vanished and Isidro's COMP made a sound that he would check later. He was panting heavily and soon remembered that his friends were also in danger. He looked for his friends and saw that they were doing fine by themselves. Alexis had gotten his soccer ball and was using Ogre as a goalie, Treasure was making Kikimora crash into objects and Jessica was on top of Ubelluris trying to goad it to smash itself with its own hands.

The second demon to go down was Ulbelluris who had suckered punch itself and it was obvious that it wasn't very smart. In its drawling voice it said "I'M noT ToO bright,sO be CAreFulllLLL" before vanishing. Jessica was panting with no major wounds but a small scratch on her face.

"Fucking finally, I was tired of hearing that terrible English" she said as she sat down on the grass. She was shaking and Isidro knew that it was because of what had just happened. Treasure and Alexis walked towards them and they sighed and sat down shaking equally as Jessica. What happened today was terrible but it would only get worse as people were introduced to other COMPs but they had no way of knowing. For now the quartet sat their holding back tears as they nearly brushed close to death.


End file.
